Squadron Supreme Vol 4 6
| StoryTitle1 = Doctor Spectrum: Through The Lens - Part One of Three | Writer1_1 = James Robinson | Penciler1_1 = Leonard Kirk | Penciler1_2 = Paolo Villanelli | Inker1_1 = Paul Neary | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Katie Kubert | Editor1_2 = Christina Harrington | Editor1_3 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis1 = In a dream, Doctor Spectrum sees her memory of the destruction of her world by the Illuminati. As she remembers, Black Bolt rescues her from the disaster... but then, something new, as Black Bolt turns back to confront her. Her power prism lifts her arm, to form a barrier around his head! The next day, Doctor Spectrum admits to herself that eventually, she and the rest of the Squadron Supreme must confront the Illuminati, the group of superhumans who destroyed her world... but one of them is Black Bolt, the man who saved her life. She hides from her dreams in her job - a reconnaissance mission on the floor of the ocean. After a brief detour to the cave where, on her Earth, she found the crystal which gives her her powers, and an even briefer detour when she fights a bunch of roving Atlanteans, she starts looking for her target. As she looks, she thinks back on the reason for the mission. The mysterious alliance of alien factions that is currently active on Earth has been a focus of the Squadron's activities. And though they have found the time to catch whalers in the Sea of Japan, stop a Maggia plot to hold Milan for ransom, and fight an illegal Roxxon oil pipeline in Antarctica - all fights that ended with some death - the alien menace is their main case. She admits that the Squadron Supreme is doing really well, despite the members being outcasts with almost nothing in common, and that Hyperion and Nighthawk are both convinced that they are the leader... In Manhattan, at Oracle, Inc. Tower, Nighthawk has returned from a busy day of costumed activity to do some office work and maintain his civilian identity as Raymond Kane. As he calls for his secretary, he is already planning when next to return to his vigilante activities against Chicago's criminals... but he is interrupted by the Nighthawk of this world, who explains that he gave the secretary the night off so that they could talk... Hyperion, meanwhile, is maintaining his civilian identity by driving a truck rig down a road somewhere in America. He seems pleased. In Weirdworld, Thundra is trying to break up with Arkon. Their relationship has suffered since he became obsessed with finding his lost realm, and she is drawn to the nobility of the Squadron Supreme - particularly since they asked her to join their ranks since one of their number suddenly departed. Arkon, initially sullen, admits that he has no skill with words, but that he wishes her no ill, and if she is happiest to go, then she should, with a clear full heart. On the ocean floor, Doctor Spectrum has found the base of the aliens. Hiding from a patrol, she shadows them, ready to attack... but when she strikes, she discovers them unconscious. Looking further, she finds a human in one of the alien uniforms, who, though initially distrustful, introduces himself as Tom "Toro" Raymond, a man with a complicated life story who is here on behalf of Queen Medusa of the Inhumans. This alien base has a device which is drawing power from kidnapped Inhumans in stasis pods, so he was tasked to infiltrate the base, learn what he could, and then signal for backup to free the captives and destroy the device. His backup emerges from the shadows - Black Bolt, king of the Inhumans! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Category:Kyle Richmond (Earth-616)/Mentions * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * Ms. Carrow * Arkon's "Dragon" * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** ****** **** The Myriad's Secret Undersea Base *** *** *** **** ***** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ** * ** *** *** * * * * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Solicit = “Through The Lens” STARTS NOW! As the Squadron gets closer to the answer—who is the cabal of alien races on Earth and what threat do they pose to the planet? – things get personal for Doctor Spectrum as she confronts the man who helped destroy her Earth and save her life...BLACK BOLT! Also, the Squadron’s Nighthawk vs. the Nighthawk of the Marvel Universe?? | Notes = * Doctor Spectrum mentions that, in the wake of Atlantis' destruction, Australia has started taking in Atlantean refugees. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included